


A Cold Night

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Nagamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: I also became a pinch hitter for Nagamas and here is the piece I wrote for affectionatetea on tumblr! I read their prompts and they lost me at Ashe/Dedue fluff. I took a prompt from a generator saying that Ashe got sick and he couldn't sleep at night because of it so Dedue had to tell stories to get him to go to sleep. I tried to mix it with a friend's prompt where Dedue would tell tales of heroism in Duscur but I'm not good at those stories so it just ended up stories of his family and a little bit of his childhood.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	A Cold Night

"Ah-Ah-Achoo!' Ashe sneezed. He took his handkerchief, wiping the snot off of his nose. 

He was lucky that Dedue wasn't around at the moment. Whenever he had a cold, sneezed just a little, had a little cough, he would come running to take care of him. Telling him he needs to go lie down, he would make him some soup. He would baby him anytime that he got sick. Ashe never knew he would be like this. Though he could lie and say that he didn't like it, but he loved it when Dedue took care of him the way he did. It made him feel warm inside. 

"Ah-Achoo!" He sneezed again. 

This time Dedue was passing by. 

"Ehehe, I'm fine," he said with a slight laugh. He watched as his husband sighed. "I'm not getting sick." 

Dedue scowled as he picked up Ashe as he started to chuckle. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" 

"Taking you to bed." 

"I'm not getting sick. I promise." 

He didn't believe it. He placed him on their bed and tucked him under a few blankets. Ashe wiggled around, trying to get out from under the cloth. With this 'not' cold, he had very little energy. He sighed, staying in his place as Dedue walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few pots. While he melted some butter, he chopped up some broccoli. As he cooked the food, Ashe slowly closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a deep sleep. When he awoke a few hours later, no Dedue, just broccoli cheddar soup. 

Ashe ate some of the soup. It was cold, but it is good as it is warm. He walked through the halls, walking into the kitchen. He washed the bowl and left in the sink. He peered into the living room. Dedue was on the couch reading a book. Ashe smiled as he walked up to him, snuggling up with him. 

"Thank you for the soup," he said, cheerfully. 

Dedue shifted him around, having him in between his legs and Ashe's head on his chest. "You're welcome." He gave him a soft kiss on top of his head. 

"I promise that I'm not getting sick," Ashe coughed harshly. 

"You are a terrible liar. You have been sick for about a day." 

"I'm going to be fine." 

"I know. But you aren't fine now." 

"Oh, come on Dedue. I'm still capable of doing of-of-achoo." 

"My point," he said handing him a handkerchief. 

"But Dedue!" 

"Once I'm finished reading this book, you are going to bed." 

Ashe groaned. He knew that he was close to finishing his book. 

"Hush. It's for the best that you get some sleep." 

"But I just woke up from a nap. Heheheh." 

"You need even more sleep." He smirked. 

Ashe went into a coughing and sneezing fit. "I suppose you're right." 

Aside from Ashe coughing and sneezing from time to time, it was a relatively quiet night. And once Dedue was done with his book, he carried a very tired Ashe back to their room. Dedue could tell that all of his energy was draining. He placed him on their bed and changed into his pajamas. During the night, he felt Ashe twist and turn. It seemed as though, with his cold was preventing him to sleep. He was rather concerned. 

He placed his hand on his arm and shook him lightly to wake him up. "Ashe," he said softly, "Ashe." 

He jolted up in a cold sweat. "Ah! Sorry!" 

"Are you alright? You were twisting and turning." 

"I'm-I'm fine. You are right, I have a cold." He let out a sigh before he sneezed and coughed. "I'm going to go back to bed." 

Dedue watched his husband fall back asleep. Or at least attempt to. He twisted and turned, but nothing was working. Ashe sighed as he laid on his back. He shifted around to sit up straight with his back against the headboard. He placed his head onto Dedue's shoulder. 

"I can't sleep," he coughed and sneezed. He let out a sigh. "Do you mind telling me more stories of Duscur?" 

Dedue smiled. He was always so happy to tell Ashe about his home. "As you know, each town of Duscur specialized in one trade. Though I never told you what my town specialized in." 

"And what was that?" 

"Blacksmith. Around my town, we had a surplus amount of minerals so we had a plentiful amount of weapons. My father was a famous blacksmith when he was still alive." He looked over to Ashe. He could tell he was sleepy, but he still couldn't fall asleep. "Whenever there was a skirmish, my father would ride off into battle, using whatever weapon he had crafted." 

Ashe started to smile a bit. 

"With every new mineral, he would test his weapon." 

"What was the town like?" 

"It was a small town," he smiled faintly. "Everyone was relaxed and people were kind. It was nice and serene. Everyone knew each other." 

Ashe held tightly onto Dedue's arm every time he spoke. 

"I remember my mother would cook a lot of food and at the end of the day, the whole town would come up to our door and she would feed everyone." Dedue paused. He loved those times. Being with his parents, his sister. "My mother loved being around other people. She always thought that sharing food was a nice way to make friends." 

"What was she like?" 

"She was kind, gentle, nurturing. When we watched her cook, she was always patient with us. She always loved us in the kitchen." 

"She sounds amazing." 

Dedue kissed the top of Ashe's head. "She would have loved you." 

There was silence for a few seconds. His heart was always heavy talking to anybody about his family. But when he was with Ashe, his heart always felt warm and gentle. 

"My mother always told me, making food with people is the best way to make a friend. The time you share learning or teaching food is indispensable." 

"She isn't wrong." Ashe smiled a warm smile up at Dedue.

Dedue only smiled back. 

"Did she ever want to open an inn?" 

"Yes. But she never got a chance too." He let out a sorrow sigh. 

Ashe squeezed his hand in reassurance. He let out a few more coughs and sneezes that he held when Dedue was telling his stories. 

"Opening the inn that we have, I know she lives on through us, through the inn." 

He sneezed and coughed some more. "Yes." 

More silence. Every so often, Ashe would let out more coughs and sneezes. 

"There was one time my mother took my sister and me fishing. It was a windy day, but it was calm. While my mother was catching fish, she told us a story of the God of the Sea. She also sang us a song that the God had created." 

"Do you mind signing it for me?" 

Dedue smiled. "I'm not the best singer, but I will sing." 

As he started to sing, Ashe's eyes started to feel heavy. With every note, with every lyric, Ashe slowly fell asleep. Dedue tucked him in as he kept on singing. He whispered the rest of the song in his ears, giving him a light kiss on his ear. He blew out the candle before cuddling up with him and falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I also became a pinch hitter for Nagamas and here is the piece I wrote for affectionatetea on tumblr! I read their prompts and they lost me at Ashe/Dedue fluff. I took a prompt from a generator saying that Ashe got sick and he couldn't sleep at night because of it so Dedue had to tell stories to get him to go to sleep. I tried to mix it with a friend's prompt where Dedue would tell tales of heroism in Duscur but I'm not good at those stories so it just ended up stories of his family and a little bit of his childhood.


End file.
